Various types of fasteners exist for coupling parts together. When curved surface parts are to be coupled together, ordinarily a hook and latch type fastener is utilized to couple the parts together. While this type of fastening device is adequate for securing the parts together, the fastening device is subject to failure due to the frangibility of the fastener. Additionally, different types of welding or the like may be utilized to hold the curved surface parts together. However, if friction type welding is utilized, string debris or the like, in the case of friction welding of plastics parts, may occur on the part. This string or debris, when the part is utilized for its intended purpose in a closed system, may eventually cause a failure or disruption of service. Thus, it would be desirable to have a fastening device that overcame the deficiencies of the known art.
The present disclosure provides the art with a fastening device that utilizes a snap feature. The present disclosure provides a fastener for parts with curved surfaces that provide a male and female member that snap together. The present disclosure provides a fastening device that eliminates the need for friction welding.